Together we are power
by flashhahner
Summary: This story is about a girl named Katalina who stumbles on some new kids who look, act, and know about the links. Katalina loves the Legend of Zelda sires. She soon stumbles upon a new four swords comic book and finds it is empty to the point of witch she talked to each of them. Is this her choice of a story, who will play in this role of the hero, who is the villain, what happens?
1. chapter 1 A New Day

"One day i will find you" I read from my book out loud. Oh Shadow link your so different, shadow link was one of my favorites from the comic Legend of Zelda: Four swords plus. Then Vio, then green,then red, and blue. its a close tie though. But my favorite is Vaati. even though he's the evil dower i like him best. Well i wish they where real. "Ah i wish you guys where real." "Kat time to come down for school, you ready? If your not I'm not gonna drive you to school!" My big sister Saliena screamed at me. "OK, OK I'm coming." I scramble for my uniform, get changed so fast I can't believe I did. My uniform had a short dark pink plaid skirt, a white shirt, and pink tie. I pull um my knee high socks and put on my converse, grab my bag, and run. Saliena was about to leave when i busted out the door. "Wait!" I say. "your lucky i didn't leave or you would have to walk to school." she said to me. Ugh i hated it when she was like this, which is all the time. you see I'm a sophomore. and she's a senior. So she the 'boss'. We get to the school so close to the bell i was almost late. I run into the class noticing that their was a new binder on the empty desk next to mine. *ring* Oh that was just to close. There was a knock on the door. the teacher ( Mrs. Clayton ) smiled. "Kids, Today we have a new student, his name is L. Green." a boy who resembled link to tea, walked through the door to the front of the class. "Any questions for Mr. Green, kids?" The first one to raise their hand was Josh Kalnt, a rather popular guy. "Whats your first name?" he said. That was a great question. I scoot in my chair, and lean forward. "um... It's not important, you guys can call me Green." he said rather awkwardly. Great, great questions i very easy to doge. the next one to raise their hand was Owen, a nerd (When i say nerd i mean don't go into the light it might kill you.) "whats you favorite video game?" that's a good one if he says what i think he's gonna say i will FREAK OUT. i lean a little farther in my seat. "Um well i don't really lay video games, but i would have to say The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess." OMG! he said what i thought he gonna say. This meant only one thing. He had to be link.

Suddenly I'm on the floor, all the kids in class are laughing at me but Green. I realized that my chair got pulled from under me. I look around at all of the kids laughing at was thought to be pain. I gathered my things off the floor, then leave the room. People always did these tings to me, i don't know why. One day one of the kids switched my bag with one full of bugs. (they where in cages which one of the girls did, not so bright.) so when i brought them home i found bugs instead of homework. Well it back fired, i put one of the bugs in her desk the next day. (without a cage, of course.) Then when she saw it she freaked. Well this wasn't like that. i go to my locker and put my in my locker. i sit on the floor and start to talk to myself. "why do people hate me? i mean i don't do any thing to them but NOOOO. i have to be the one to be picked on." i put my head in my knees. "Miss are you ok?" i look up to the voice. a little boy (very link like also) dressed in red said it. next to him was a bigger version dressed in blue. "miss?" "I'm ok, thank you." i say to him. "Good! I'm red, and this is blue." i stare at them for a minute or two. "were new here can you show us around?" Red looked a little young for high school. "Sure, what team are you on?" my grade had different teams, because their was to many kids to put on one team. "we are on team 4." "Ok." team 4 that was in the D-8 hall. I lead them to the hall. "so witch class do you have." "how should i know." said blue. Stupid. " well it's your class, i would think you should know." "well no one gave us a schedule." of course they didn't. i sigh, "ok, i guess well this is your hallway and um i don't know what else to tell you the library is its own building, and the cafeteria is on the top floor, and the office is in the front entrance." "thank you -, whats your name?" that's right i never told them my name. "Oh, I'm Kat." "thanks Kat now we should find our class." blue said, almost cutting me off. They walked away. i head to the library.


	2. Chapter 2: A new book

At the library, I sit next to a stack of books up against a book shelf. "Ugh, I'm so confused." I whisper to myself. I through my head back and it hits the book shelf. "Oww." that hurt, did i just hurt myself. Yes, yes i did. Something fell behind my back. I grab the thing from behind me. it was a book. More importantly a Legend of Zelda :four swords comic. this was new, it was titled A Portal to Another World. Weird, I flip open the book. what the heck half of it was blank. it didn't have a bar code ether. Maybe someone misplaced it. I turned to the side to see what it said. it had the title, and the author. that's weird it was the first four letters of my name, Peli in the authors place. I flip open to the first page. Vaati was opening a portal. the first to jump in was shadow link, then Vaati. The links caught up and found the portal. they all hesitated to go in. .Just a coincidence I hope. I hear the sound of a big book hitting a wooden table. I peek over the stack of books. There to my surprise was shadow link and Vaati. They where dressed against the dress code. Shadow was in jeans with though's weird suspender things, his were shirt and of course a grey tie, And a grey vest with a hood attached. Vaati had on a purple jacket with his weird eye sign on it , and jeans. "You idiot." Vaati said. "i'm sorry i found out that the book and the girl are here" shadow said, trying to be what sound like optimistic. *Slap* Vaati slap shadow... that surprised me. A lot. "you fool. we need both of them not one or the other. Only she can let us to win."


	3. Chapter 3 meeting all

Oh My G. (you know like oh my gosh or OMG.) Wow that was intense. i continue to read a little bit more, as they talked, I ease drop. it was amazing it was like the book was cataloging when i talked to each of them. Huh. that weird. Something they said caught my eye. "The book, do you even know what it looks like?" said vaati. "um yes, it's a four swords comic but it's blank." i peeked above the stack of books. "Do you know what she looks like? Shadow?"said Vaati. "Um, No. But i have suspensions." i was practically leaning on the books. *push* "BOO!" That was Victoria Strerling, my best and only friend. And she just scared the tri-force out of me. "AHHHHHH" i fell into the books. all of the books sprawled out along with comic was still in my hand. The boys stared at me. Then the looked at each other. Vaati nodded my way. Shadow nodded back. Vaati took a step towards me. "Are you ok?" my face got hot. "Oh, um.. i'm fine. i was just being... clumsy." i got u off the floor. i held the book tight up against my chest. he looked at the book cradled in my arms. "where did you find that?" "Oh i um" i trailed off. he grabbed my arm "did you take that from me! you!" he cursed. "i didn't take it. It's mine!" "Liar." shadow smiled. "She didn't take it, yours is at home." Shadow said. Why would anyone want a blank book. ok that was bad i did, this one. when Vaati finally let go of my arm i was starting to bruise. "why would you ever like someone like that?" said Victoria or Vicky, as we walked out of the giant library. "Who said i liked him!" i protested. "oh, i just saw it in your face. You blushed. to be honest i thought you would like Green. he seems nice. he's handsome, he's even good enough for you. that guy, just gives me the creeps" she shivers. "I like red he's so cute and adorable. i wonder if he play the piano, do you think he dose?" "i think he might play the ocarina." "the what?" "its like a flute." "or maybe Vio. he's soooo cool, mysterious, but he's popular. i know you don't like popular guys, or anyone popular, normally. But he seems nice enough and he's cute and smart and popular. have you ever wanted to try being popular?" i stopped in my tracks ."what do you not like him. is there something deep you know about him. I bet there is. tell me, TELL ME." "No i thought i heard something." "what?" i run down the hallway.

There blue and Vio (or at least that's what it looked like) Vicky freezes in her tracks. "OH MY G." i say out loud. Vio was up against the wall, Blue threatening to punch him.. Vio looks at us intensity (like if he stares enough we won't be there.)I stop too. "go away this is between me and this smart-"blue said, but he got cut off. "Stop. He is right this is no place for two girls. Leave." I turn but don't go anywhere. they went on with their argument. "don't ever say a smart comment like that again, don' cut me off ether." i turn slightly towards them, just enough to see. Blue's fist was raised ready to attack. "NOOOO!" i scream running towards them. Blue was in the process of punching Vio. I push Vio out of the way. Blue almost hit me. (He missed by about 3 in.) My knee started to hurt. "Oww" I yowl. "Are you ok?" a soft voice asks. I look up to see who it is, Vio. "Oh, it's worse than i thought." he bent down to look at my wound. "Oh no it doesn't really hurt. I'm fine." I try to get up, but fail and fall. "no don't move i need to get you to the infirmary." Vicky came over to us. "Ewwww! that's gross."she said. "Is it really that bad?" "yes stay still i think you have some splinters in it." I forgot that the library had wooden floors. (Because someone thinks the gym need new everything every year.) "come on, the classes will get out soon. You wouldn't survive." i also forgot that the library had classes, like journalism. "No no I'm fine. Really." "No" Vio picked me up. all princess style. I start to squirm. "Stop or I will drop you."


	4. Chapter 4

So it's been a week after I meet the links. After that I've been seeing them a lot. Like Vio was assigned as my tutor. (for algebra) Green was assigned my partner for a world history assignment (We're are doing Athens, Greece) And I have Blue in the only co-ed gym, Red i hear all to much about, from Vicky. And I've pretty much have had a normal life, till now. I'm studding with Vio. "KAT! SOME BOYS ARE AT THE DOOR!" mom screamed. "UGH, ASK THEM IF IT CAN WAIT I'M BUSY!" a couple moments of silence. "THEY SAID IT CAN'T WAIT SO GET YOU LAZY BUT DOWN HERE! RIGHT NOW!" "I'm sorry Vio this will just be a moment." i say sweetly to Vio. "oh it's ok you didn't know they where coming, right?" "Right!" so i hurry along down stairs, answer the door and guess who i see? Shadow. "Hello?"i say. "Oh hey i kinda need the book, or Vaati will..." shadow said looking at his feet. OK think,something witty um i don't know i got it! "OK, um it's in a bag on the porch ill go get it." there's a bag on the porch with a book in it but not THE BOOK. i hurriedly grab the bag of the table and hurriedly go back. i hand him the book, expecting him to run, But he didn't. he hugged me. i was stunned for a couple of seconds form pure surprise. Then i embrace him back. it stood like that for a couple of seconds then he put his hands on my holder and push me away. "i'm sorry i have to go or Vaati-" and guess who he got cut off by? Vio. "what are you doing here?" that scared me to high heaven. "i'm just getting my book. but I'm ready for a fight." "No." i pushed shadow back. "leave." Vio started to walk towards him. but i stopped him. "No leave if you want, i will be inside." Ugh! theses things always happen to me! i went back inside and called Vicky. " you'll never believe what happened to me!" "Let me guess something happened between you, Vio, and shadow." "what! how do you! you know me to well." "actually i was going to your house when i saw you walking inside, Vio staring out like an idiot, and shadow walking down the street." "that's creepy Vicky." it was especially creepy because she always knew everything when something happens the people, the place heck she's almost always guess what happened. "wait don't tell me yet i want to hear it face to face." that made no sense.


End file.
